Current multi-room/multi-device audio/video (A/V) systems rely on the user to manually group, name, and label their A/V devices where the manual creation of “groups” of devices with arbitrary names adds complexity to first time setup and subsequent operation of the system. For example, two speakers in the same room might be grouped together as left/right, whereas two speakers in different rooms might be grouped together as “Zone 1”. The user is left to determine for themselves the appropriate channel configurations for their speakers and then destroy or recreate these groups any time they want to modify that grouping and use the multi-room functionality.